


Moonlight

by epistretes



Series: Quintessence [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies babies everywhere, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Jane is a Science Queen, Loki Tries His Hardest, Magical Shenanigans, Multi, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sigyn is a Sifki cheerleader, in a new form, loki needs sif, magical OCs, modern version of Odinsleep, post-HP series, the return of Sigyn, thor breaks free of tradition, thor discovers feminism, warrior OCs, witch!Frigga, wizard!Loki, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistretes/pseuds/epistretes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor, now a married man, discovers joys in life he could never have imagined. How will they positively and negatively impact on those around him? Loki deals with the freedom - and scrutiny - of his new public relationship with Sif and Sigyn returns from her travels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Honeymoon Period

**Author's Note:**

> This will make no sense whatsoever unless you have read the previous two installments of "Quintessence".

Thor and Jane had been gone for twelve days on their honeymoon in the Seychelles and Loki found himself at another brunch with Sif and the Three round at Volstagg’s house. 

“Thor called again last night,” he told the others as they all dug in to Gunnhilde’s excellent eggs benedict whilst Astrid had her soldiers cut up for dipping in her soft boiled eggs by her father. “He said he wants everyone to meet us at Fensalir on Friday after they land, at around 2 o’clock.”

“Aww, he misses us all~” Fandral chimed in with a smile. He had got back together with Sabrina the week before and she sat and sipped her juice quietly, watching her boyfriend’s antics with a small smile.

“Pretty sure he is distracted by his lovely wife, I know I was on my honeymoon,” Volstagg chortled and Loki grimaced.

“I didn’t need to know that,” he mumbled under his breath, but Sif heard him and she smirked in to her orange juice.

“Anyway, what is the plan for today after this excellent breakfast?” Fandral asked the group in general.

“I have plans this afternoon,” Sabrina reminded him and he nodded, she was out with her elder sister and could not tag along whatever they decided.

“Maybe we should all just stay here and put some movies on?” Gunnhilde suggested, looking out of her window at the cold vista, clearly doubting the wisdom of taking the little ones outside today.

“Yeah! We can make it the core group, despite Thor’s absence… plus Gunnhilde and the babies, of course.” Loki managed to school his features and not frown, Fandral clearly did not realise what he just said, his spirits had been very high since he had got back together with Sabrina and he hoped that was the reason. Of course, he and the blonde got along okay but they were not exactly bosom buddies. He tried to ignore Sif’s look at him, annoyance shooting through her expression.

“I have some errands to run anyway, you all have fun” he retorted, putting his knife and fork down and standing up.

“You know what, I’ll come with you.” Sif decided, shooting her annoyance at Fandral more clearly.

“Wait, why? Are you not to stay with us, Sif? You never seen to be around any more, you’re always off with Loki.”

“Fandral…” Hogun warned, quietly but he was ignored.

“No, I want to know why we are never ‘Sif and the Three’ any more. I don’t like it. It feels like the end of an era.”

“Because, _idiot_ , I am spending time with my boyfriend.” Sif snapped, fists clenched at her side and the whole room stopped and stared, Loki included.

“Wait… what?”

“You heard me. I’ve been spending time with my boyfriend. That would be Loki for those of you who are a little slow today. We’ve been together for a while now but didn’t want to distract from the baby or from the wedding. Happy, now?”

“I am happy for you, even if you kept it a secret from us,” Volstagg told her as Hogun nudged Fandral, whose jaw was agape. Sabrina just rolled her eyes at him. “I appreciate the thought though, for the baby.”

“Congratulations, both of you.” The way Hogun said it made Loki feel like the taciturn man had figured it out some time ago and had kept quiet as was his wont.

“Thank you for a lovely breakfast, Hilde, but we’ll be going now.” Sif announced and she took Loki’s hand and they walked from the room to allow the others to berate Fandral. Loki got a distinct nagging feeling about it all but he let it go for a time when Sif closed the door behind them. Once screened from the children and from Sabrina, he disapparated them back to Fensalir.

“He can be _such_ an idiot!” Sif bemoaned as she threw herself on to her favoured chaise in the parlour.

“Sif… have you ever thought that maybe Fandral liked you a little more than just as friends?” Loki ventured, but stayed warily out of her reach in case she reacted poorly. She would never hurt him but she might knock something over if she got irate and he wanted to prevent that.

“What? No. Don’t be stupid.”

“Sif…”

“No, really! He and I always bantered and he has always had such a string of girlfriends…”

“None of which have lasted, not even Sabrina. If you take out all the times they called it off, they’ve barely been together a year. The only girl who has ever been a constant in his life is you.”

“I… no. That can’t be right.” Sif shook her head and Loki got closer, certain that she was not going to lose her temper just yet and he sat beside her and looped an arm over her shoulder and drew her in.

“It is just a theory but I think I am right, he will just have to get over it and move on.”

“I don’t want to think any more. This is making my head hurt.” She moaned.

“I can help with that.” He reached in to kiss her, feather-soft and as distractingly as he possibly could. Pressing her lips to his own still gave him tingles down his spine and he drew her in a little closer and let the scent of her herbal shampoo fill his nostrils.

\-----

The event of Thor and Jane coming home was a very noisy affair. Loki had not offered to magically transport them as he had never apparated with a pregnant woman and chose to avoid it altogether, so he picked the couple up from the airport and left Sif at home to greet the others as they arrived.

Everyone was assembled, but Loki took the newlyweds directly to their annex so that they could offload their luggage and freshen up a little from the long-haul flight. Eventually, everyone was situated and supplied with tea and crumpets as Thor regaled them with tales of their honeymoon.

“We have some news of our own, don’t we Sif?” Fandral chimed in as Thor stopped to munch on a very buttery crumpet.

“Oh?” He asked around his mouthful, looking confused.

“Thor, I want you to know that Loki and I… well, we’re a couple.” Sif admitted, after shooting Fandral a look that promised both pain and ugly death later on. Thor, however, looked stuck between wanting to whoop for joy or choke on his over-large bite of crumpet. He settled for swallowing with difficulty and then leaping up and pulling the both of them in to a bear hug.

“Ha! The very best of news!” He boomed. “He always did have a liking for you, Sif. I’m glad he admitted it. Did he admit it?”

“Put me down, Thor.” Was the muffled reply from somewhere in his chest.

“He did, but enough about us. I want to hear more about your honeymoon.”

“Actually,” Jane interjected as Thor finally let go of the two and they managed to sit down, knowing that Loki had not really been ready to tell even as much as he had wanted to and he shot her a grateful look. She seemed to realise something had triggered the reveal early to their friends and she could trump their news with her own - plus they both knew Thor could not keep the secret for long. He was very happy to have such a sister-in-law. “We have some news as well.

“No!” Volstagg boomed, looking delighted.

“Yes, my friend!” Thor took over. “Jane and I are going to be parents.”


	2. News for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to apologise for the excessive delay. Very soon after posting the last chapter my family suffered an illness and very quick bereavement. 
> 
> This is the first thing I've written since so I apologise for how rusty and short it is. I will try to be more regular again with my updates but please bear with me for now while I get back in to the swing of writing.

Thor had excitedly told them all that he had found out about the pregnancy on the second day after they had slept off their initial jet lag and Jane deemed him awake and aware enough to comprehend the news. The group of friends all chuckled at him at this and then they all began dissecting the news and throwing out suggestions for names despite the child being an unknown gender and still several months away from entering the world.

After just under two hours of such ponderings and toasts - skipping Jane of course - the lady in question slipped out with a very subtle gesture to Loki to follow her, which he did after a moment.

“Are you okay?” she asked quietly in the hallway, a look of concern on her pretty face.

“I am, sorry if you had to tell your news sooner than expected to cover for that.”

“It was no bother, I knew I could never keep Thor silent on the subject anyway for more than a few minutes. We’ll say it was opportune.”

“I’m glad you are both back. We’ve all missed you.”

“As long as you are okay. I know you two wanted to keep the secret for a little longer.”

“It is enough that I have Sif.” Loki told her “Although it has been awkward.”

Jane took his hand and squeezed it gently and then went off to tend to nature’s needs as Loki returned to the room. Fandral was ignored and he smiled at Sif, who smiled back. Yes, it was enough that she was with him.

\-------

“Master Loki,” the serving girl came in to the breakfast parlour and curtseyed politely. 

“Yes, Sarah?” He looked up from his paper.

“The post has come.” She left the little bundle on the table and backed out and he lifted the first one as Sif poured herself some breakfast tea.

“Electricity bill… a reminder to confirm my voting status…” he went silent and barely noticed Sif looking at him curiously as the silence dragged on.

“Loki?” She prompted and it shook him from his stupor.

“It is a postcard from Sigyn. She’s coming home.” He looked at the postmark and realised she would be arriving today by muggle transport. “I need to get to the airport to pick her up!”

“I’ll come with you. I’d like to see her again.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.” Sif smiled at him and not for the first time he wondered how he had managed to attract such a beautiful woman.

“Then let us get ready to go. Gatwick or Heathrow?”

“Gatwick.” He confirmed and pocketed the postcard anyway. “I’m just glad this arrived in time or she’d be stuck trying to disapparate from such a muggle place.”

They finished up their breakfast quickly, instructed Sarah to prepare another room for their guest and to inform Thor and Jane in their home on the grounds.

They drove the miles through town and country before stopping for coffee and taking the motorway to the airport. Luckily, Sigyn’s flight had not been delayed.

An hour later, they saw her spill excitedly from customs. She spied them and beamed, her golden curls lightened further from the Australian sun and her skin a beautiful and healthy tan.

“Loki! Sif! Oh, I’ve missed you!” she exclaimed and threw herself in to a hug with Loki in her excitement.

“We’ve missed you, too.” He murmured from somewhere in her curls.

“Sigyn, you _could_ help me with the bags.” Came a long-suffering sounding voice from.behind them.

“Sorry!” She giggled and let go of Loki. “Loki, Sif, I’d like you to meet Theoric. My fiance.”


	3. The return of friends

Loki was certain that his expression was quite amusing, judging by the way Sif and Sigyn were both looking at him and he knew he was staring at his former girlfriend somewhat agog.

“Engaged?!” he spluttered in disbelief.

“Yes, Loki. Engaged to be married,” she clarified with deep amusement.

“I… wow.” He cleared his throat and looked over at Theoric. He looked a little awkward but held himself like that was not his natural state. It was likely the situation, Loki himself did not feel exactly at his ease. “Congratulations, then. To both of you.”

Theoric gave a small, slightly relieved-looking smile as Sif reached across to embrace them both.

“Where are you staying?” Loki asked her as they loaded the bags onto a proper trolley and headed out to where the car was parked.

“I was going to take a hotel near to my parent’s house for us, they’re already not happy with me for going and when they find out I’m marrying an Australian muggle, I doubt they’ll be any happier.”

“Nonsense. If Theoric is okay with it, you can stay at Fensalir until you are ready to buy or rent for yourselves. Thor and Jane are in the guest house anyway so it won’t be any bother to have another couple staying.”

“Is Sif living with you?” she enquired with a cheeky grin.

“No. Well, she is there most of the time but she still lives in Kensington.”

“Ooh, we have to do it then and make sure we have lots of double dates!”

“No scheming over my love life until we’re home, please!” he teased and Sigyn could not quite hide her relief at his making a joke given the circumstances. 

As they stowed the bags and left the airport, the plan was discussed and readily agreed to. The newly engaged couple would use Fensalir as a base as they searched for their own place to live. Sif was quite happy to have another girl around the place and it would give Sigyn and Theoric a little more leisure time to find the perfect place to start their lives together without paying the sort of rent rates that the area would demand of them.

“Any other news I should be aware of? Loki was not exactly the best correspondant while I was away.” 

“Says you Miss Got-Engaged-And-Said-Nothing,” came in a grumpy tone from the driver’s seat.

“Well, Thor and Jane got married - and they’re expecting as well.” Sif chimed in somewhat more helpfully.

“Ooh, I bet any kids of theirs will be smart _and_ beautiful.” 

“Then let’s hope they get all their traits from their mother,” Loki teased from the front, earning him a somewhat painful punch in the arm from Sif.

The journey carried on in much this style, Loki hiding his confusion in jokes (usually at Thor’s expense) and Sigyn chatting away about her trip. Sif listened and engaged while Theoric spent most of the trip looking out of the window at a country he had never seen but chosen to adopt as his own for the sake of the one he loved.

As they neared Fensalir, Loki felt a little more at ease. He had managed to be in company with Sigyn again, with new significant others for each - and now they were coming back to his own territory. Here he was lord and master and he was certain it would help settle him a little to know he was in charge within it’s bounds.

Theoric made a very impressed sound as they swept through the wrought-iron gates and on to the gravel driveway, with Fensalir opening up before them.

“Quite an impressive pile of bricks, Loki,” he complimented.

“Thank you, Theoric. I quite like it myself.” He turned off the engine and some of his staff came out to greet them. He singled out Hannah and gave his instructions.

“Sigyn Mårten and Theoric Cyning are to be given free reign and board of the East Wing, they will be staying with us for some time. Please relocate their effects there for them and can you prepare dinner and invite Thor and Jane?”

“At once, Sire.” Hannah curtseyed and turned to the rest of the staff. With a few hand gestures, they all scurried off to perform their duties seamlessly.

Theoric whistled, impressed.

“They’re all very good and will help you with whatever you require.” Loki assured him, proud of the way they showed him off to best effect. He was very proud of his staff, most of them had been with the family since he was adopted in and they all looked after each other with affection even despite their status as employer and employee.

He started to lead the way to his favourite parlour with Sigyn, Sif taking a place beside Theoric and deliberately slowing him down, showing him features of the house as she instinctively knew Loki wanted to speak with Sigyn privately for a few minutes.

“When are you planning to go and see your parents?” He asked her in a low voice as the corridor turned and they were alone.

“Tomorrow. I kind of want to just get it over with. I know they are going to be furious but they are still my parents, I owe them the truth at the very least,” She sighed.

“Well, I wish you luck and you know you are always welcome here, no matter what they say.”

“I know, Loki. Thank you.” She impulsively reached up and hugged him tight, giving him a peck on the cheek. “I missed you.”

“And I missed you too, but going away seems to have done you so much good.”

“It has. I really am happy, you know. I didn’t go there with the intention of finding anyone - other than maybe myself - but here we are and I couldn’t have asked for a better time.”

“Good.” He squeezed her again, almost as if reminding himself that his best friend was really here with him again and then let go of her. “So, you ready for the exuberance of my brother again?”

“I always am, I love Thor and I can’t wait to see how he is managing being a husband.” She grinned at him and it felt like old times had come back again and Loki had to admit, privately, that he was almost perfectly content. If only this could have all happened at Gladsheim with his mother there as well and Thor and Jane accepted as truly part of the family, life would be perfect. As close as they were, though, he found himself more settled than he had been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry for the long wait, life pretty much exploded on me and coincided with a horrendous case of writer's block. Things have settled a bit and I find myself able to write more than a line or two in one sitting on any of my projects, so should get back to more of a schedule again. Thanks for bearing with me, I really do appreciate it.


	4. Musings

Sigyn and Theoric had been in the country for six weeks and were living at Fensalir as they had agreed. Loki was glad of it as while Sigyn put on a brave face, he knew she was still smarting painfully from the way her parents had reacted to the news of her engagement. They had made the cut direct and tossed her forever from their favour, removing her from their wills and adding her to those excluded from their grounds by the wards and then made it known publicly that they had disinherited her.

She and Thor had picked right back up where they left off and Jane was so pleased with how her help getting Sigyn on her gap year had ended up so well for the girl that she wanted to hear endless tales of her trip. Sif and Sigyn had always got along well and Loki was delighted to see that had not changed. Even he and Theoric were getting along fine now that the initial awkwardness had worn off. Not wanting to live entirely rent-free at Fensalir, Theoric had managed to procure a temporary part-time job at the local supermarket while he looked for something that paid better, but Sigyn had not been so fortunate. She was blacklisted by anyone who had dealings with her family and she had no muggle skills to be able to do the same as her fiance. Instead, she looked for someone to employ her that was not scared of her parent’s wrath and planned her wedding whilst also looking for a place to live.

Loki was as happy as he had been for a long time, but something nagged at him and prevented him from truly enjoying himself despite having most of his loved ones under his roof. He focused on his studies and being a good host to keep himself from fretting about it.

Jane was having her baby shower and announced that she and Thor were expecting twin girls and while Loki was delighted for them, he wanted to escape the house for the evening, Thor took Loki out for dinner and a drink. As they idled over their desserts, Thor’s expression grew grave and Loki started to worry.

“Loki… I have something I want to discuss with you.” He hesitated and fiddled with his glass.

“Go on.” He prompted when Thor did not seem like he was about to elaborate.

“I’m thinking of quitting the military… and _not_ going in to Father’s firm.”

“You… what now?” He just stared, dumbfounded at his older brother - that had not been what he was expecting.

“I don’t want to risk leaving Jane and our babies without me if something happens and they’re left alone, especially with Father being the way he is being.” 

“I understand, but you know we’d never leave them with nothing, Thor.” Loki assured him, concerned but also understanding. Thor had wanted to be military - had _been_ military the whole time he had known him and it was more jarring than he wanted to admit to think that Thor might want out of that life and strike out entirely on his own.

“I know, but I think this is for the best. I’ve been doing a lot of research since we found out we are having twin girls and, well, I want to give them the best start I can.”

“How so?”

“I want my girls to have the same chances they would if they were boys. I’ve done a lot of reading on it all lately and the struggle Jane must have had to be taken seriously just makes me love her more. I don’t want my girls to go through that though, if they want to be scientists too and I think I’ve come up with a way. I want to set up a charity for girls to get in to the sciences, kind of a grant-giving foundation.”

“Then, you should do it.” Loki agreed, feeling glad for his brother but also privately acknowledging a secret concern. Thor was to be a father, he had to do what was right for his family - and so did Loki.

“You think so?”

“Yes and no. Yes in that you are going to be a father and you need to be there for your wife and daughters but no in that the timing is all horribly wrong.”

“I know, but I can’t exactly re-organise my children being born.” The brothers shared a sad, exasperated look. “I can be at home more often though with this charity idea than I would otherwise so I can be there for them and actually be _there_ for them.”

“Then, with Father being ill, I suppose I will have to step up to protect the family interests from the board. I want to finish my degree first though, if I can.” he warned.

“Of course. I’ll do anything I can to help.”

“I’m not even sure I can manage this, Thor,” he admitted, showing a vulnerable side that he usually strove to hide. “Running a company is work enough without it being such a huge conglomerate - on top of trying to finish my degree.”

“If anyone can do it, it is you, Loki.” Thor thumped him on the back as Loki was going to drink, causing him to slop his ale down his shirt.

“Clearly you can’t even be trusted with a beer,” Loki snarked at him, regaining control of his vulnerable moment and sighing at Thor with an exaggerated air. He went to the toilets to quickly spell away the mess and rejoined his brother. 

“So. Twin girls. You ready for this?”

“No, but I will see it through regardless. Going up against armed, trained soldiers isn’t anywhere near as scary as the idea of becoming a father.”

“You’ll do fine.”

“Thanks, brother.”

“Only because Jane will have it all in hand.”

“Hey!” Loki smirked at his brother and ordered another round. A few hours later, Loki had Thor propped on his shoulder, having got in to a drinking contest with another man in the bar and he dragged him down an alleyway to disapparate. He called for Sif’s assistance in getting him to the annex and Jane, who sighed at the state he was in.

“The father of your unborn children. Have fun.” Loki told her and she gave a sigh but looked at him with a measured look.

“Did he tell you?” She asked quietly as Sif busied herself getting Thor’s boots off as Jane would have difficulty with her enormous bump hindering her.

“He did. We’ll work it out tomorrow when he is sober again.” He turned to Sif. “Can you help Jane? I need to run one quick errand. I’ll meet you back in the house?”

“Of course.” She walked over, gave him a quick kiss and then went back to helping Jane get some blankets out as Thor was too heavy to move in to the bedroom.

Away from the annex, Loki went to his rooms and gathered up a black cowled cloak that hid his features and he apparated away to Knockturn Alley and slipped down the darkened streets with purpose. Finding what he was looking for, gold exchanged hands silently and he walked away before disapparating across the country in random directions a few times to muddy his trail in case anyone was trying to locate him and he walked back through the wards at Fensalir.

Back in his rooms, Sif was sleeping already and he slipped off his cowl and looked at the parcel in his hands. The gold glinted in the moonlight, dancing off of the surface of his brand new, very illegal time-turner.

“It is up to you and me now, friend.” He sighed and put it securely away before washing up and joining Sif in slumber.


	5. Ripples

Loki was already up and in the breakfast room when the others all came in. He had felt somewhat sick most of the night worrying and had got up early to run around the grounds in his wolf form to help keep his emotions under control.

As he buttered his croissant, exhausted from his night, he questioned whether he had even done the right thing or not. He worried the thoughts in his mind until they felt frayed and he smoothed a smile on his face as Sif came in with Sigyn and Theoric behind her.

“Morning.” He greeted.

“Morning! Can’t be too long, I’ve got a wedding planning session with my Mum later.” Sigyn told him excitedly and the smile on her face made him think that perhaps, just perhaps, it had been worth it.

After Sigyn and Theoric had left, Sif turned to him with a smile.

“I’m glad her parents accepted them, I was a little worried when you told me what they were like.”

“Yeah. Me too.” He wrestled briefly with telling Sif the truth, but he would be in so much trouble for even possessing a time turner, but using it to modify memories would land him squarely in front of the Wizengamot again for sure and this time he would not weasel out of punishment. To possibly bring her in to it for knowing the truth was not something he was willing to do. If they questioned her, she would know nothing about it. Sif left with Thor, unaware that Thor was on his way to hand in his resignation and Loki headed for the university with Jane.

There was so much work he was behind on that he found himself using the time turner once to cram in an extra hour of work to get his assignment finished in time to hand in to Selvig. He was jumpy the whole day, half expecting Aurors to burst in and take him away, but they did not. By the end of the day, he was a little more relaxed, nothing had gone wrong so far - maybe he really would get away with it.

___

“Loki, if you would please pass me the-” Erik was speaking at their usual after-class session where Loki went with Jane to get some extra work done and some of Dr. Selvig’s insight to help him when Darcy yelped and startled them all.

“Jane!”

Jane looked a little woozy and looked up at Loki with confusion and fear in her face.

“I think my waters just broke." 

___

Somehow they had got Jane in to the car and to the hospital as well as notifying Thor to come and meet them. Frigga was on her way and Loki could not remember a single bit of it. He suspected Darcy had done most of the legwork as he was still feeling stunned by the whole affair.

He snapped to again when the nurse mistook him for the father and he hurriedly corrected her that he was the to-be-uncle but she asked him if he would stay for Jane’s support until the father arrived. Loki swallowed nervously and looked at Jane. The poor woman was flushed and dwarfed by her enormous belly and she looked like she needed some moral support, so he nodded and went to sit by her.

“Thor is on his way, right?” Loki assured her that he was as the doctor and midwives did something he did not want to know anything about at the other end of the bed. Soon enough, she had grabbed his hand and squeezed so hard he thought she might have fractured a phalange or three as a contraction ripped through her small frame. Loki supposed as he nursed his hand afterwards that they should have been more prepared for a slightly early birth - Jane’s belly looked almost comical on her it was so large, she would have had difficulty going to a full term with the twins. Just as he gingerly passed his hand to her again, Thor burst through the doors, looking flustered.

Relieved, Loki gave up his spot so that Thor could be beside his wife and he snuck out as quietly as possible to the waiting area where his Mum was sitting with Sif, who had hurried Thor over. Darcy was on the phone to Ian to let him know where she was and Erik was sitting and quietly reading a scientific journal.

“Is she okay?” They asked in unison.

“She seems fine, none of the doctors sounded worried.” He said, flexing his hand without thinking and Frigga took it gently.

“Stronger than she looks?” his mother asked with a small, wry smile.

“Much. I think I might bruise.” He agreed, smiling back at her.

“Fjörgyn is on her way, but she has to come all the way from Sweden so we might be waiting a while. She said that she would be on the first flight out that she can get.”

“Thor will be happy to hear that,” Sif agreed.

“What about Odin?” Loki asked as nonchalantly as he could manage.

“He promised to come later and he has also sworn to me that he will behave. I think he might be a little more magnanimous when he sees his first grandchildren.”

“I hope so. I wouldn’t want this day spoiled for anything.”

“I haven’t told Thor yet because he was already worried about Jane, but… Loki, Odin is not well. The physician has been by a lot lately.”

Hours and hours stretched by, calls from Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral all coming thick and fast asking for updates and Loki worried about whether Odin would show up and what would become of it if he did. Having Sif there really did help ground and comfort him, especially when they heard the grunts and occasional screams of pain from the delivery room down the hall.

A nurse emerged and Loki quickly collared her for information as Odin entered the hallway from one end and Fjörgyn from the other.

“How is she?”

“She has just got to ten centimetres dilated. It won’t be long now, she seems to be holding up so we’re not going to do a caesarean at this point. Excuse me.” She moved away and Loki turned to the two antagonistic grandparents coming towards each other.

“It won’t be long now.” He led them through in to the waiting room and sat by Sif, taking her hand for comfort as Frigga stood placidly between the two new arrivals who were doing their best to be civil to one another. Loki could not help but notice that Odin seemed diminished and looked like he had lost weight in a short amount of time, which made him worry what sort of stress his mother had been under looking after him.

“Did you know he was going to resign?” She whispered quietly to him.

“Asked my opinion last night. I told him to do what he needed to do.”

“My father is furious - he refused it.”

“He can refuse it all he wants, Thor has something else planned for his career.”

“I figured as much but we didn’t get much of a chance to talk because right then his phone went off about Jane.”

“I’ll let him tell you when he has a moment, it isn’t really my place to say.” She looked annoyed but understanding at that, but then the nurse came in, smiling and turned to the three stood in the middle of the room.

“Are you the grandparents?” Erik also stood up and moved to stand by Fjörgyn.

“We are,” Frigga answered for them all.

“Then congratulations, you have two lovely, healthy granddaughters. They will be able to let you in shortly, the girls are just being weighed.” The nurse left and everyone in the room, Odin included, had a happy smile on their face.


End file.
